marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Staff of One
The Staff of One is a magical object so powerful that, according to Tina Minoru, it made the Dread Dormammu tremble. Tina Minoru received the Staff of One by unknown means. When attempting bring their children back, Tina attacked Nico with the Staff, but instead of wounding her, the Staff was absorbed into her body. Nico accessed the later after accidentally being cut by Dale Yorkes's samurai battle axe. Since that time, Nico has learned how to use the Staff and has become proficient with it. When Alex Wilder revealed himself as the mole for The Pride, he briefly took control of the Staff of One along with the Fistigons, X-Ray Specs, and Old Lace. When Chase Stein left to sacrifice himself to Gibborim, he also stolen the Staff of One to give Nico a chance at a normal life. During the trip to 1907, Nico was abducted by the Witchbreaker, her paternal great-grandmother. Witchbreaker pushed Nico's powers to the limits, and after their encounter the Staff of One took on a new appearance and seems to have imbued Nico with new powers. Since this increase in power, Nico's abilities have expanded nearly beyond her control, and the Staff of One has begun attacking others trying to take possession of it. The Staff of One was brought with Nico when she, Chase, and fourteen other super-powered adolescents were abducted and brought to Murderworld by Arcade. Because of her magical-based abilities, Nico was chosen to face off against Apex. Unfortunately, Apex badly beat Nico, and, while controlling Chase's Darkhawk armor, force Chase to break off her left forearm and snap the Staff of One in two. With her dying breath, Nico cast one last spell. Powered by her tremendous loss of blood, the spell resurrected her, created a new magical arm for her, and reformed the Staff of One. Operation The Staff of One is powered by blood magic. To conjure and operate the staff, a blood offering must be made. This bleeding can be from a wound, small cut, and even menstruation or bleed gums. The amount of magic the Staff can perform appears to be tied to the amount of blood offered (i.e. the larger the sacrifice the more potent the spells). Other factors that appear to affect the spell casting is the clarity and/or intent. Alex Wilder once observed that the Staff of One is harder to operate than it appears. To cast spells, the user simply needs to utter a word or simple phrase. However, the Staff of One can only cast a spell once. Attempts to cast a spell a second time result in unpredictable feats of magic or have no resulting effect whatsoever. When the strength of the Staff begins to wane, it is reabsorbed into Nico's body until she bleeds to bring it forth again. Direct contact with the Staff of One appears to make spell casting easier, but more advance practitioners are able to cast spells through the Staff of One without direct contact. The Staff of One appears to have an affinity for certain individuals, but it appears that the Staff can be wielded by anyone. However, since its power upgrade with the Witchbreaker, the Staff appears to have become more discriminating about who can wield it. When the Staff of One is especially powerful, it appears the to grant self-propelled flight without the need of an incantation. List of Spells *'Abraham Lincoln' - Unvanished the Malibu House to prevent being shot by U.S. soldiers. Nico states she panicked when she saw the guns and just thought someone she could rely on. *'Acid Rain' - Created rain of actual acid to combat the Secruity Daemons in the The Hostel. ** Nico tried to use this spell a time against Marvel Boy with no effect. *'And I Liked You Better Dead!' - Banished the Minuros from Nico's dream. *'Applause!' - Crushed Victorious between giant psionic hands. Used in Earth-2912. *'Away' - Teleported Nico away from Alex Wilder in a cloud of smoke. *'Back-draft' - Extinguished a forest fire by collecting it. *''"Bats"'' - Nico was seen conjuring bats. *'Balloons!' - Created giant parade float balloons to save falling helicopter. *'Black Magic' - Attacked Cullen with mystic smoke while he was in monster form. *'Be Quiet!' - Cast by Chase to force Nico to whisper. *'Blow' - Created a powerful burst of wind to topple Juston's Sentinel. *'Blunt Force' - Powered up Nico's witch arm to deliver a devastating punch. *'Bot-splode!' - Exploded Juston's Sentinel. *'Bondage' - Cast by Alex Wilder to wrap chains around Karolina. *'Burst' - Exploded spray paint cans of two gangbangers. *'Caffeine Injection' - Temporarily supercharged Molly's powers and counteracted the fatigue that Molly usually experiences after using her powers. *''"Cage"'' - Imprisoned the Silver Bullet Gang in a cage. *'Canopener!' - Forced Victor Mancha out of his Iron Lad armor. Used in Earth-2912. *'Chill Out!' - Intended to make the Runaways and Young Avengers stop fighting, but instead dramatically dropped the temperature in The Hostel. ** When Nico tried to use this a second time, she merely sprayed water at Hazmat. *''"Clean Up"'' - Animated a broom to clean up the Malibu House. *'Clot!' - Stopped Talkback's wound from bleeding. Used in Earth-2912. *'Cocoon!' - Trapped Val Rhymin in a silky cocoon. *'Counteret--' - Spell interrupted by an attack from an Apex controlled Chasehawk. *'Crash' - Cause the Kingpin's ninja to fall unconscious. *'Crystal Light' - Crystallized and vanished the Malibu House, Klara's vines, and Old Lace's body. *'Dance!' - Cast by Alex Wilder to unfreeze Nico. *'Deconstruct' - Temporarily broke Wrecker into segment slices. *'Defector Shields' - Created energy shields to deflect Marie Laveau's attacks. *'Detox!' - Cast by Chase to purge Reginald Mantz of his Mutant Growth Hormone and depower his Darkforce abilities. This spell was cast after attempting "Abracadabra!", "Alakazam!", and "Kabbalah!". *'Di--' - Spell interrupted by an attack from Marvel Boy. *'Dirt-nap!' - Buried Apex and Death Locket. *'Dis-assemble' - Disassembled Death Locket robotic arm. *''"Disguise"'' - Changed the Runaways' wardrobe to attire fit for the early 1900s in New York City. ** Nico cast a similar spell to disguise the Runaways as reporters to investigate the Avengers Academy. However, the exact wording of both spells is unknown because they were both performed off-panel. *'Dreamtime!' - Forced Spider-Man into a deep sleep. *''"Eagle"'' - Conjured a giant eagle that Nico could ride, but the exact wording is unknown. *'Fallout' - Created a barrier of stone immune to radiation. *''"Find Old Lace"'' - Directed the Runaways to Reptil as a way to find Old Lace. *'Flashback' - Allowed Nico to view Heroine's memories. *'Float On' - Levitated Mr. and Mrs. Stein. *''"Flood"'' - Immersed the streets in water to put out a fire. *'Forget' - Wiped Geoffrey Wilder's memories and returned him to the past. *'Free Your Minds!' - Broke Marie Laveau's Magical-Telepathic control over the crowd. *'Freeze' - Immobilize Stacey Yorkes. This was the first spell cast by Nico with the Staff of One. ** When attempting to cast this spell a second time, Nico accidentally released a flock of pelicans. *'Freeze to the Exact Temperature and Aesthetic Appearance of a Cheap Popsicle from a 7-11' - Froze Daken. *'Fumigation' - Generated a cloud of pesticide to battle Tarantula. ** When Nico tried to use this again against Swarm, she inadvertently teleported herself and Karolina a few miles out of Los Angeles. *'Get to Work!' - Transfigured Chase's list into a wrench. *'Get Lost!' - Caused Hawkeye to become disoriented. *'Get Out!' - Forced Chase out of the Darkhawk armor. *'Giant Killer' - Created a giant beanstalk to envelop and crush Juston's Sentinel. *'Going Down' - Phased the Runaways through the floor to escape Punisher. *'Gunshot' - Fired a bolt of mystical energy at Chasehawk. *'Hands Off!' - Destroyed the Fistigons while worn by Alex Wilder. *''"Healing"'' - Healed Nico from a katana wound, but the exact wording is unknown. Although it healed her, the spell didn't work well. *'Hellfire!' - Shot Hellfire flames at Spider-Man. ** Nico tried to use this spell a time against Marvel Boy with no effect. *'Help' - Nico's "death-rattle" healing spell. Powered up by her tremendous loss of blood, the spell resurrected her after her death, created a new magical arm for her, and made her stronger than before. *'Insulation' - Wrapped Victor Mancha and temporarily rob him of his powers. *''"Invisibility"'' - Nico used an unknown spell to invisibly cloak the Runaways while they tried to save Marianella Mancha. *''"Locator"'' - Locate Molly Hayes when she was separated from the team during battle. *''"Magic Carpet Ride"'' - Enchanted a carpet with Flight to travel quickly while in New York City. *'Mud' - Launched mud at Karonlina after Nico caught her kissing Topher. *'Mood Ring' - Discerned if Hunter Stein was telling the truth. *''"Muzzle"'' - Created a magical muzzle to restrain Old Lace. *'Nearly Sick to Death' - Accidentally cause both Molly and Chase to become severely ill. *'Now Here Comes the Sweet Talk' - Disguised Xavin's voice to match that of Walters' deceased wife. *'Ocean View' - Repaired the Malibu House. *'Oily' - Flooded the streets of Los Angeles with oil in an attempt to stop a zombie attack. *'Old Lace Into Old Yeller' - Temporarily transformed Old Lace into a small, adorable dog. *'On the Rocks!' - Attacked Juston's Sentinel with ice. *'Open Sesame' - Opened the Merchant's Trust vault when looking for the hidden Overdrive. *'Open Up' - Was intended to force Chase to reveal a deep, dark secret, but instead it caused a hidden serpent egg to hatch. *'Pixies, Find the Leak!' - Created a swarm of pixies to find out who was spying on the Runaways. *'Please Work' - Powered Dr. Pym's machine with mystical energies. *'Pop' - Broke open Xavin's invisible forcefields. *'Popsicle' - Immobilized Iron Lad. Used in Earth-2912. *'Princess and the Pea!!!' - Conjured a pile of mattresses to cushion Daken fall. *'Prodigium Effodio' - Created a psionic monster to dig into the Cube. Prodigium Effodio literally translates to "excavating monster" in Latin. *'Punish' - Fired a bolt of energy at Dr. Pym to cause great pain. *'Quicksand!' - Created a pit quicksand under Juston's Sentinel. *'Recycle' - Released the fire collected by the "back-draft" spell. *''"Reduction"'' - Shrunk Mole-Man when he was attacking Silverlake, but the exact wording is unknown. *''"Resurrection"'' - Nico mentions attempting to resurrect Alex Wilder, but the exact wording is unknown. *'Reveal' - Revealed the secret plans of Dr. Pym and Tigra were hiding. *'Revelations!' - Removed the glamouring disguising Geoffrey Wilder as his son, Alex Wilder. *'Right Now' - Blasted Cullen while he was in monster form. *'Rock and Roll' - Meant to cause a little tremor, but inadvertently caved in The Hostel burying the Runaways and the LAPD. *'Rockstars' - Fired a burst of magical rocks at Victor Mancha, but accidentally hit Old Lace. *''"Rubber Band Ball"'' - Wrapped Striker in a rubber band band like construct to prevent him from using his electrokinetic powers during a fight. *'Rubber Soul!' - Repelled Victor Mancha's electromagnetic attacks. Used in Earth-2912. *'Safe House' - Opened a teleportation gateway to send Cammi and the Braddock Academy students to Safe Zone 3 in Murderworld. *'Scatter' - Teleported the members of the Light Brigade to different parts of the globe, but temporarily prevented the Runaways from working together. *'Settle Down' - Used (reluctantly) to make Klara sleep during her rampage, as Chase was threatening to hurt her otherwise. *'Shine On You Crazy Diamond' - Temporarily encased Ultron in a diamond. *'Shut Up!' - Blasted Chase into some nearby foliage. *'Slam Door' - Closed her teleportation gateway. *'Smoke' - Created a smokescreen to cover their get away. *'Snow Globe' - Created an orb barrier to save Cammi form an avalanche. *'Solar Flare!' - Created a flame explosion when battling Juston's Sentinel. *'...Someplace else to be' - Teleport Nico and Chase to Bloodstone Manor. *'Staff of One. To Me.' - Summoned the Staff of One from Apex. *'Stone Cold!' - Encased Piledriver in magical ice. Used in Earth-2912. *'Straight Up' - Intended to revert Cullen put of his monster form, but had no effect. *'Suck Eggs, Skunkhead!' - Launched eggs at deHalle. *'Sunburst!' - Intended to stop Reginald Mantz with a burst of light, instead fed his Mutant Growth Hormone derived Darkforce powers. ** Nico tried to use this spell a time against Marvel Boy with no effect. *'The Show Must Go On' - Cursed the Yorkes to go through the rest of their lives knowing that they and their daughter would die, with no ability to change this fate. *'Thunderstruck' - Shot a bolt of lightning at Death Locket. *'Time Out!' - Cast by Tina Minoru to immobilize Nico. *'Tinkerbell' - Created a swarm of fairies to light up the Malibu House when Klara buried it in vines; Nico had also hoped that the sight of these creatures would pacify Klara. *'Understand' - Allowed everyone in proximity to view the lives, and important events that helped shaped the others. *'Uproot' - Made a tree walk and produce tasty magical fruits. *'Uranium Kicks!' - Encased Marcus Roston in calves and feet in uranium boots causing him to loose his ability to fly. *'Vegan' - Prevented Maneater from attacking Nico. *'Wardrobe Malfunction!' - Caused Marie Laveau's robes to attack her. *'Wake Up!' - Awoke everyone after their encounter with Marvel Boy. *'Waterproof' - Created a large bubble used by the Runaways to travel to the underwater to the Marine Vivarium. *'Wings!' - Grew back mounted wings allowing Nico to fly. *'Xavin! Here! Now!' - Pulled Xavin away from the beach and back to the Malibu House. *'Yeah, Pretty Soon, I'll Just Be a Bad Dream' - Cast by Chase to knocks Nico unconscious. *'You Suck' - Reversed Turbo's turbines, causing them to suck in air instead of blowing it out, which led to them exploding. *'Zombie Not!' - Intended to reverse the effects of Val Rhymin's zombie spell, instead caused all the zombies in the vicinity to form one big zombie - a zombie knot. | Notes = * The Staff of One's energy signature is usually red possibly because of it's dependence on blood magic. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Unique Items Category:Magical Items